


The Vastness

by BlueLightningAndNexus



Series: Blue Lightning and Nexus' Multiverse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Colonization of Planets, Missing Persons, Private Investigators, Solar System
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightningAndNexus/pseuds/BlueLightningAndNexus
Summary: In the 2300s, humanity has colonized most of the Solar System, including various moons. Cities on Mars become just as commonplace as those on Earth, Jupiter has several floating towns in its gaseous atmosphere, and space travel has become easier than before. Humanity has even started colonizing several other alien planets in a stretch of space known as "The Vastness." These planets include Erica Nova, Ragnarok, Black Blade, and more.In the midst of it all, politician Baer Underwood hires a PI named Juno Shadow to investigate his daughter, who was somehow taken across the Solar System and to Ragnarok, on the other side of the galaxy.
Series: Blue Lightning and Nexus' Multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798072





	The Vastness

Juno Shadow scanned the file over once more, the faded picture of a teenage girl haunting her, imprinted in her mind. 

“Please, you’re the only one I can think of that can help,” Baer Underwood told her, his wrinkled face outlined by fear and concern. 

“I can think of at least four other PI’s in the region alone,” Juno told him without looking up from the picture, “so either you want me for a specific reason or you’re shit at hiring a private investigator.”

She looked past the wrinkled paper, her black eyes finding his own. With a disgruntled sigh she set the file back down on the table and turned her head to face the window, allowing herself to enjoy the view. 

The two were in Baer’s office in central Paris, a lovely section of Earth’s capital city that deserved more crime than it got. Everything about the view felt like something out of a picture book Juno read as a child: the mid-afternoon sun shining brilliantly in the sky, the rusted Eiffel Tower in the background, and dozens of unique and beautiful buildings between them, each with their own distinct charm and colors. 

Her black leather jacket and obsidian hair felt out of place amidst the sea of color, light and glass in Baer’s office. Everything about this office screamed “Modern,” and “Politician,” and “I’m richer than you’ll ever be.”

Juno couldn’t even feasibly feel bitter about the fact that the painting on the wall probably cost more than her entire life savings, she was just awestruck by the entire city and equally pitiful towards the man across from her. 

“I’m not necessarily saying that you’re more shit at hiring a private investigator than others I’ve met,” Juno tried to reassure him. “Frankly, most people don’t even know we still exis—“

“My daughter was last seen outside the solar system.” Baer’s words were hushed and reluctant, as if he were worried he would burst into flames the moment he uttered them. 

Juno stopped midsentence, mid-thought. She understood in an instant. “Where?”

“The official news report is correct,” Baer replied without directly answering the question. “The last time I saw her was here on Earth, on her way to visit some relatives on Luna.”

“…but…?” Juno inquired. 

Baer silently reached over and grabbed his thin tablet, an image already loaded on the device once he booted it up, he flipped it around, letting Juno see the image on it. 

It was a still from security camera footage, some kind of indoors building, partially lit and with a distinct architectural style unlike anything Juno saw in Paris…or anything she saw in general, really. 

“She was last spotted near the planet Ragnarok.”

Juno looked past the picture at Baer’s eyes, deathly serious and filled with unspeakable sadness and desolation. He was absolutely telling the truth. Frankly speaking, there was no question about it. 

Juno sighed. She put the photograph back on the table, her fingers grazing the corner of the picture as she did so, and looked out the window one last time. 

“I have someone who can help you,” she muttered. 

“Who?!” Baer exclaimed, yearning for anyone that can find him. 

“I’ll need a lift to get to his place.” As he spoke, she grabbed a pen from his nearby desk and a notecard-sized piece of paper, quickly scribbling information on it at light speed. 

“I’ll pay for whatever you want,” Baer concluded. “Transportation included. I can get you anywhere in the Solar System that’s not a demilitarized zone, so no Pluto.”

“Excellent,” Juno muttered, a smile spreading across her lips as a strand of hair fell across her eye. “His name is Lorn Jackal, and he lives on Saturn.”

Baer raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Is he a veteran of the war?”

“He sure is,” Juno muttered as she grabbed the photo, folding it with two fingers and slipping it back in her jacket pocket for future use. “One of the top 5 best sharpshooters to not bite it during the Battle of Hyperion.”

“…but he’s not a PI?” Baer assumed.  
Juno sighed in frustration, knowing that she would have to bypass that roadblock at some point in her conversations with both Baer and Lorn, the latter of which she could only assume would occur somewhere in the next 2-3 days based on Baer’s potential connections, the travel times it usually takes to get to that part of the system, and the kind of vehicles Juno assumed all rich people had. 

“He’s not.” Even a deaf man could realize the immense frustration and annoyance in her voice. With her left pointer finger, she slid the piece of paper she scribbled on across to Baer, who took it with his free right hand. “But he owes me a favor.” 

She got up from her seat, making her way to the elevator. “My contact number is on that card. Send me information for pay rates and tell me when someone will take me there. After all, I presume you won’t be doing any traveling yourself.” She spoke in a completely, unnaturally casual tone, as if she wasn’t discussing a kidnapping case involving the daughter of one of the planet’s top 5 wealthiest politicians with said politician himself. 

Before she made it to the elevator, Baer spoke from his chair. 

“Wait, tell me: why does he owe you a favor?”

Juno made it to the elevator, turning 180 degrees and pressing the ground level button with her left elbow as she turned. 

“I saved his son’s life,” she answered nonchalantly. “No biggie.” 

And with that, the elevator closed on Baer Underwood’s baffled face.


End file.
